[unreadable] This proposal is for supplemental funding to allow acquisition of several items of research equipment to enhance the capabilities available within the Center of Biomedical Research Excellence in Structural and Functional Genomics at the University of Delaware. The items to be acquired are: [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Digilab Fourier transform infrared spectrometer; [unreadable] [unreadable] AVIV circular dichroism spectrometer; [unreadable] [unreadable] Microcal titration calorimeter; [unreadable] [unreadable] Amersham Biosciences Typhoon scanner; [unreadable] [unreadable] Beckman-Coulter ultracentrifuge with suitable rotors. [unreadable] [unreadable] Most of the requested items will be incorporated in a new shared core facility that has been established within the College of Engineering, and all will be available for use by all University life sciences research groups. [unreadable] [unreadable] The requested items of equipment will support the Core research aims of the Center in seeking to characterize protein structure - function relationships implicated in elucidating the larger genotype - phenotype relation. The research that will be directly supported includes all the experimental projects within the Center, both the original core subprojects and pilot projects, as well as the research efforts of a large group of additional faculty. Expansion of the research infrastructure by addition of the requested equipment will greatly streamline the research efforts of these investigators, and is also expected to improve the ability of the University in general, and the College of Engineering in particular, to recruit new faculty in the molecular biosciences. [unreadable] [unreadable]